Gas fired water heaters traditionally have a water container placed above or adjacent to a combustion chamber and burner assembly. The burner assembly is controlled by a gas control valve which may be responsive to user input, such as a temperature setting. The burner assembly may have a main gas line extending from the gas control valve, through the combustion chamber wall or door, and to the burner. Gas lines have been constructed using various configurations and materials. By way of example, rigid tubing has been used where possible and in some cases threaded fittings are used to connect the rigid tubing to flexible tubing.
It could be beneficial to provide a gas line that is simple, compact, durable, tamper-resistant and economical to construct.